Kingsport Lighthouse
}} The Kingsport Lighthouse is a location and possible settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 334: "Cultists from Crater House have sought to shine their light from the heavens and have an interesting glow for their beacon. Rid the area of these deviants and Kingsport Lighthouse could be an easily defendable settlement. Check the lighthouse keeper’s home and the moored trawler; they each have a safe (Advanced) to crack." Layout Kingsport Lighthouse features a medium-sized building area. There is a workshop and weapons workbench present in the lighthouse behind the house. The house itself is two floors high, with an Advanced level safe located on the first floor and little other loot. There is, however, a roof that is missing two parts. Behind the house, there is a lighthouse, with an isolated glowing one behind a barred door at the top. Behind the lighthouse, there is a small bay with a boat to the right side and a small house and dock on the left. The road up to the lighthouse is littered by a few powerful mines and a tripwire rigged up to a nuclear trap. The yellow barrels at the end of the dock are highly radioactive. They can be scrapped for materials in workshop mode, which will get rid of the radiation permanently. The settlement's buildable area includes the house, the tower, the docks, and even the boat. The hole in the roof would have to be covered, though, for settlers to consider it a roofed area. The hostile Children of Atom and the glowing one atop the lighthouse must be cleared out first. Because of impassable rock ledges bordering most of its landward approaches, attackers usually approach from either the shoreline south from the pier or directly up the driveway. Notable loot * Mini nuke - found at the top of the lighthouse behind a barred door. Notes * Sometimes, the bar on the door at the top of the lighthouse may remain in place, even after previously releasing it and opening the door. The result will appear that the glass room is now inaccessible as it is impossible to move around the bar. However, standing directly in front of the bar and shutting the door behind the player character will force them into the room. To exit, simply sprint into the area between the bar and the wall, possibly jumping. Alternatively, one can use a fast travel marker to fast travel directly into the room. Disabling reference on PC will clear the bar from the game as well. * Children of Atom will periodically spawn in the boat. * The body of the trader in the wrecked house and lighthouse may continually respawn. If they are dismembered, the parts will spawn in the same position as the intact limbs. * The lighthouse seems to be powered by the glowing one located at the top, as when the area is cleared, the lighthouse stops shining. * There is also a Sea creature washed on the shore near the shack, which is not lootable. * Just out to sea from the lighthouse there is a small rocky area with a skeleton sitting on a wheelchair. * The settler spawn point is typically by the rocks just to the right of the lighthouse door. * The Kingsport Lighthouse can briefly be seen in the Fallout 4 trailer. Appearances The Kingsport Lighthouse appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the Scenes Like the Pickman Gallery and Dunwich Borers, the lighthouse may be a reference to the works of H.P. Lovecraft. Kingsport was a fictional Massachusetts town created by Lovecraft, and the setting for several of his stories, and residents included a cult performing strange rites, which the Children of Atom may be a reference to. Gallery FO4_Kingsport Lighthouse terminal.jpg|Terminal FO4 Kingsport Lighthouse (2).jpg|Sunny FO4 Kingsport Lighthouse doc.jpg|Dock FO4 Kingsport Lighthouse (1).jpg|House FO4 Kingsport Lighthouse (4).jpg|Boat FO4 Kingsport Lighthouse (5).jpg|Stairs connecting the dock to the main lighthouse area FO4 Kingsport Lighthouse (6).jpg|Workshop FO4 Kingsport Lighthouse (7).jpg|Glowing one Category:Fallout 4 settlements fr:Phare de Kingsport ru:Маяк Кингспорта uk:Маяк Кінгспорта